TU AS FAIT QUOI?
by lolipop-du-60
Summary: ... ou comment ce faire enguirlander pour 3 fois rien. TERMINER
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.

Mots de l'auteur ( moi ): Voici un OS d'humour. J'espère que ce que vous allez lire vous fera naître au moins un sourire.

les personnages sont : - Albus dumbledore - Severus rogue - Harry potter

* * *

- TU AS FAIT QUOI??

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donner la permission de me tutoyer

- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS!! CE QUI M'INTERRESSE C'EST HARRY!

- Mais ils s'en remmetra monsieur.

- J'en doute vous l'avez certainement traumatisé

- Mais non, mais non

- Mais moi je vous die que si. Vous l'avez traumatiser. Alors, je te demande qu'une chose: POURQUI VOUS AVEZ FAIT SA ? ?

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'adore sa

- PARCE QU'EN PLUS VOUS ADOREZ CELA!!

- OUI VOUS ÊTES CONTENT ? ?

- NON JUSTEMENT

- Et pourquoi cela

- parce qu'en plus de l'avoir traumatiser vous l'avez mis en colère

" Ba logique que je sois en colère, pensa Harry, même tout à fait logique. Me faire cela, à moi ! Il faut le faire non ? ? J'aurais préféré un griffon, un dragon, un serpent, même un scrout a pétard mais pas CELA! !

Car ce n'est pas le Harry que nous connaissons tous qui est entre les deux professeurs, mais un Harry, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine, tapant du pied et transformer en écureuil

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Je vous ai eu hein? ? Vous aviez penser à autre chose, avouer le, bande de pervers! ! mdr**

**reviews? ? plizzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**a+**


	2. petit mots de l'auteur

salut cher lecteur, à cause d'un problème d'ordi vos reviews on disparut tout comme mon histoire. Je l'ai remis dans la

catégorie humour malgré certaine reviews ( je dirais même plus agression). Voyez-vous, **je n'ai pas mauvais carractère, moi,**

alors, j'ai pris cela a la** rigolade**. Même si vous vous ne vous êtes pas gêner pour le montre ( je ne dirais pas les noms ) Quand

au lecteur qui avaient de **L'HUMOUR** je vous remercie pur vos reviews même si elles ont été perdu. Est-ce que vous pourriez les

remettre s'il vous plait??( je parlais biens sur de ce qui avait de **L'HUMOUR!!** )

Merci d'avance et gros bisoux,

Lolipop-du-60


	3. petit mots de l'auteur 2

salut, c'est ENCORE moi. Mdr

C'était pour dire que pour les reviews ce n'était rien ( c'est en faisant des erreur que l'on apprend non?? ) et que comme je l'avais dit ( ou plutôt écrit ) j'ai pris cela a la rigolade. Vous êtes excusé(e)s !!

Sinon il n'y aurra pas de suite mais d'autres OS qui commenceront de la même manière, c'est à dire par un TU AS FAIS QUOI ! Même si des fois ça commencera par un VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI??

à bientôt pour un nouveau OS !

Lolipop-du-60


	4. OS n2

**disclaimer : toujours pas à moi.**

**Mots de l'auteur ( moi ) : Voici un nouveau OS d'humour.**

les personnages sont : James Potter et Minerva McGonagall

Lieu : Bureau de la directrice de Griffondor

* * *

C'était un matin ordinaire, dans une école de sorcellerie ordinaire. Les oiseaux chantaient. Tout allait pour le mieux.

- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ? ? ? ?

Enfin presque tout!

- Mais enfin professeur laisser moi vous espliquer !

- ET ESPLIQUER QUOI MONSIEUR POTTER ? ? ?

- Ba que ce n'est pas moi!

- C'EST SIGNE DE VOTRE MAIN MON PETIT ! !

James devint tout d'un coup très pâle. C'est quel ferait presque peur Mcgo !

- Mais comment aurais-je pu savoir que c'était interdit ?

- PARCE QU'EN PLUS POUR VOUS C'EST NORMAL?

James devint encore plus pâle que la mort elle même !

- Rusard vous a vue et c'est pour cela que vous êtes dans MON burreau ! J'enlève 150 point a Griffondor et je vous colle pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Vous avez dépassé le record d'heure de colle vu que nous ne sommes qu'en septembre ! ! ! Maintenant filer dans votre dortoir ! ! !

James fila au pas de course j'usquà son dortoir en pensant !

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! pensa-t-il. Comme si j'étais obliger de savoir que transformer en rouge et or la salle commune des serpentards était interdit. Elle pourrait être plus sympa pour une fois, j'ai fallu mourir d'une crise cardiaque MOI. Parce que voir Rogue ne portant qu'une mini serviette qui ne cachait presque rien quand je suis partie en douce ça à de quoi nous tuez. Mon dieu mon pire cauchemars c'est réalisé ! AU SECOURS ! !_

* * *

**FIN**

**Je ne suis pas très fier de cet OS mais j'essayerais de m'améliorer. Si vous avez des idées ou des envies sur un personnage particulier vous pouvez toujours le dire. **

**a+**


	5. OS n3

**disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.**

**Mots de l'auteur ( moi ): Voici un nouveau OS. C'est une idée de pomme-violette. Merci pour ton idée.**

**Personnage : Peter, Lucius Malefoy.**

**Lieu : repère de Voldemort**

Il était une fois, dans un vieux manoir, un jeune rat apprenti mangemort qui avait une mission de la plus haute importance.

- Tu as fait quoi ! hurla Lucius.

- Mais Lucius, je n'ai fait que ce que l'on m'a demandé ! protesta Peter alias le Rat.

- Bien sûr que non !

Aussitôt, Peter se ratatinât sur lui même. (n.d.l.a. : c'était nul comme jeux de mots )

- Qu'est ce j'ai fait de mal ?

- MAIS TOUT ! LE MAÎTRE VA ÊTRE FURIEUX ! MAINTENANT FILE AVEC AVANT QUE LE MAÎTRE ARRIVE !

A toute vitesse, Peter fila avec son panier de lessive.

Mais pourquoi, pensa-t-il. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que laver les chaussettes magiques du maître à 30 C° était interdit ? j'suis pas un intello moi ! Je ne savais pas que lorsque je les tremperai dans de l'eau à 30°c j'allais faire apparaître sur le tissu des points bleu, non mais ! Et puis de toute manière, les corvées tombent toujours sur moi.

Les chaussettes du maître ne furent plus jamais vertes et devinrent rouge à points bleu.

Fin

**je ne suis pas très fier de cet OS. au début j'avais l'idée de lingerie puis Pomme-violette ma donné cette idée de peter apprentie mangemort donc voila ce que ça donne.**

**si vous avez des envies sur un personnage.**

**dite le moi**

**Et je voudrais remercier encore une fois Pomme-violette pour sa correction**

**bisoux**

**a+**


	6. OS n4

**disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.**

**Mots de l'auteur ( moi ): Voici un nouveau OS. Un nouveau défi venant d'une conversation avec pomme-violette**

**Personnage : Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, James potter, une histoire centré sur Peter !**

**Lieu : Bureau de la directrice,**

La nuit était presque tombée sur Poudlard et les élèves se trouvaient dans leur dortoir. Tous ?

- VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI !

Apparemment non, Sirius Black et James Potter étaient une fois de plus dans le bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose et directrice de maison.

- Mais professeur, commença James.

- Pas de mais avec moi Potter, hurla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de notre faute, continua James.

- C'est vrai madame, confirma son ami Sirius Black.

- JE M'EN FICHE ! LE PLUS IMPORTANT, C'EST L'ÉLÈVE ! Vous serez donc collé TOUT un week-end. C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ?

James et Sirius répondirent d'une seul voix:  
- Oui madame.

Le professeur McGonagall leur firent signe de partir, ce qu'ils firent presqu' en courant. Au détour d'un couloir ils s'arrêtèrent et James parla le premier:

- Elle n'a même pas voulu m'écoutez !

- Ça c'est vrai.

- Non mais comme si c'était de notre faute. C'est Peter qui a enfin voulu apprendre a voler !

- Bah oui comment voulais-tu que l'on sache que Peter était tellement nul qu'il allait se jeter sur le saule cogneur ?

- Tout à fait d'accord !

Et depuis ce jour Peter resta traumatiser par les balais et le saule cogneur devient quand à lui traumatiser par tout ce qui est petit, gros, moche et ayant un couinement de petit rat en danger.

Fin

J'aime beaucoup celui là. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Si vous avez des défis à me donner n'hésitez pas!

Merci à pomme-violette pour sa correction

a+


	7. vancance

salut cher lecteur c'est moi.

Pour les reviews annonyme laisser votre msn pour que je puisse vous parlez.

Et pour les fautes j'ai pomme-violette qui me les corriges et je trouve qu'elle fait un merveilleux travail.

bisoux

lolipop-du-60

ps: je ne serais pas là du 2 août au 20 août donc il n'y aura pas de suite avant ( je pars en vacance )


	8. OS n5

**disclaimer: toujours pas à moi.**

**Mots de l'auteur ( moi ): Voici un nouveau OS. Le voici, le voila, c'est un nouveau défi venant de octo.**

**Personnage **: lucius, narcissa et draco malfoys

* * *

Dans un sombre manoir, mais _vraiment _très sombre, trois personne était assises devant une cheminée. Ces trois personnes avait l'air plutôt calme.

- TU AS FAIT QUOI ? ? ? ? ?

En fait, seulement deux personnes l'étaient. Le troisième, un homme avec des très long cheveux blond, semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Mais père..., commença Drago.

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS ! ! ! !

- Lucius, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, fit la seule femme du trio.

Si Lucius pouvait tuer d'un simple regard, Narcissa serait morte depuis longtemps surtout avec ce regard Avada-kedavratisant que lui lança son mari.

- C'était si important que ça? s'étonna Drago.

- OUI ! ! ! Maintenant file dans ta chambre et n'en sort plus pas avant que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation !

Drago partit au pas de course jusqu'à sa chambre.  
_  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi il est si en colère contre moi,_ pesta-t-il. _C'est vrai quoi ce n'est pas comme si cette recette de gâteau était si importante pour le maître !_

Peu après, Lucius apporta la terrible nouvelle : la précieuse recette avait disparu. On entendit comme un hurlement de douleur dans tout le manoir : Tonton Voldy venait de se rendre compte que, sans son gâteau au chocolat préféré, il n'arriverait jamais à prendre les commandes de Pouldy.

* * *

**Fin !**

L'auteur ( prenant la voix de la voix ( c francais ? ?) de secret story ) Voila c'est tout pour le moment!

si vous avez des défis a me proposer je serai ravi de les écrire


	9. petits mots

Désoler mais pour mes chers lecteur qui voulais un new OS ne pourront pas l'avoir faute de manque d'inspiration !

j'arrête pour le moment

mais il se pourrait que j'en refasse un, un jour !

bisoux et encore désoler

lolipop-du-60


End file.
